


Another Take of Teuton Lake

by Nerukimi



Series: Teuton Lake AU [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood Drinking, I wrote this instead of working on WACD, M/M, Vampire Brendon Urie, Vampire Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: The official collection of alternate and unseen scenes from "What A Catch, Dally"





	Another Take of Teuton Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Ross hated many things, but Brendon is the kind of person you can't help but love and hate at the same time.
> 
> *Ryden centric*  
> *Takes place during Ch. 1 of What A Catch, Dally*

Ryan growled at Brendon’s stupid face. Since he was still technically a fledgling or whatever _bullshit_ Pete went on about, he couldn’t leave without an older, more capable vampire. Not that he had problem with being escorted, necessarily, he knew too well what could happen to him. What _did_ happen to him.

 

No, his problem was that the only one around that he remotely trusted was Brendon. His ‘sire’, the reason he _needed_ to go out and find blood. Ryan hated the whole process of having to drink a large amount blood at least every two weeks, from the taste to having to touch someone to get it.

 

Frank, Jamia, Elisa, and Lindsey were out of town on some rescue, Gerard, Sarah, and Patrick weren’t due back from their hunt until tomorrow morning, and Mikey and Pete made it clear they had no intention of leaving their favorite nest room. Josh and Tyler were still ‘on the run’ from the fuckup of their last hunt, so he couldn’t even ask them. _At least they made it back._

 

However Brendon, his attractive yet annoying sire, was also hungry and jumped when Ryan begrudgingly asked to ‘hunt’. He hated the very word.

 

So here they were, at some shady bar in Coopertown, the closest town to Teuton Lake. Unlike _some vampires,_ Ryan didn’t want to travel across the fucking country just to bite some nobody. It wasn’t like he hunted often, anyways. Frank stored blood for vampires unable to hunt for themselves, and he usually let Ryan have a fair share. Frank wasn’t here though, and Ryan didn’t want to even risk getting on his bad side.

 

Ryan wanted death, but not that bad.

 

“How about that guy?” Brendon whispered, subtly motioning to a heavyset redneck downing whiskey at the bar. Ryan gave him his best ‘what the fuck’ face.

 

“Ew, no, I can smell him from here and I do _not-_ ”

 

“I can too, kiddo, along with everyone else in the place, and he’s the only one in here with Type O.”

 

“Oh shut up, you can’t _smell_ blood types.”

 

“You just haven’t perfected the art of smell. Which is my fault, I know, but we’ll get that fixed soon.” Brendon finished with a dazzling smile that pissed him off. How dare someone be attractive and simultaneously cause all of Ryan’s problems? Fucking prick. Look at this guy, thinking he can ‘mentor’ Ryan, like Ryan gave a shit about being a proper vampire.

 

“Well I’m not touching him. He looks like he has a vampire hunter on speed-dial anyways.”

 

“Alright, but I’m getting some of that.” he wiggled his eyebrows, making Ryan gag. He _did not_ want that visual. In a sincere, softer tone, Brendon added, “If you don’t see anyone you want, you can just get blood from me later.”

 

Ryan looked away, and would’ve blushed if he had the blood to. Instead he just looked disgruntled. So what if he preferred to drink blood like that? Didn’t mean shit.

 

 

 

 

It was an hour until sundown, and he didn’t see a single person he wanted to bite.

 

Brendon had smiled innocently, but Ryan could sense the smug smirk he had when he was right. He rolled his eyes as Brendon made a small show of leaving. And no, he didn't check out his ass. No matter how skinny those jeans were, the only thing he wanted tonight was blood.

 

The duo stalked the unsuspecting man, who was stumbling to his truck. They quickly slipped into the bed as he drove off.

 

Ass deep in the woods _way_ too close to Teuton, Ryan’s eyes widened as he looked around the truckbed. Pocket knives, guns, machetes, it was a whole fucking arsenal.

 

“Brendon, if he’s not a hunter my name isn’t Ryan.”

 

The sire was unperturbed. “He probably goes after deer, I’d know if there was a vampire hunter living so close. And your name is George.”

 

“I will shank you with this _conveniently placed machete,_ you know, the kind of weapon that’s only used by _vampire hunters??_ ” Ryan didn’t mean to raise his voice, but the truck halted. “Oh fuck.”

 

“Goddammit Ry, get out, _get out!_ ” Ryan didn’t need further prompting. He transformed and _flew_ the fuck out of there. He could hear Brendon’s wings beating. He could hear a gun going off. He could hear Brendon crash down.

 

“ **Fuck!** ”

 

Oh god, Brendon was hit. Terrified, Ryan flew up into a tree looking over the scene. Brendon was detransformed and sprawled on the ground, and the drunken man was clearly pissed and shaking his gun. It was empty. Brendon was yelling at Ryan to run. The man was beating up Brendon. _Why wasn’t Brendon fighting back?_ Ryan couldn’t take it.

 

He divebombed at the redneck, transforming midway and landing a decent punch on the man. The man stumbled away from Brendon. _Good._ He turned to see Brendon looking at him in awe.

 

“The hell are you waiting for, fucker? Go back while I hold him off!” Ryan yelled, now dodging his assaulter’s poorly aimed blows.

 

“Why…” Ryan ducked, nearly being hit that time.

 

“Because you’ve been shot, dumbass!”

 

“No, why are you saving me?

 

Ryan suckerpunched the man, knocking him out cold. “Because I fucking love your stupid ass, now get out before _I_ kill you.” His death glare was cut short by doors slamming close by. “Leave, dammit, before one of these bricks get the bright idea to follow you.”

 

Brendon gave Ryan an unreadable expression before retreating. “You better come back this time.”

 

Ryan’s heart cracked a little, but as he turned to face the oncoming experience, he felt determined to defend his… whatever Brendon was to him.

  


Five minutes until sundown, Ryan was finished. He had half-drained the original hunter and tied him and his buddies together in the clearing. He had hypnotised them to believe some punks from around town did this, which should cover their tail for a while, at least.

He thought about what he said to Brendon earlier. Did he mean it? The more Ryan thought about it, the more he felt certain that yes, he loved that piece of shit. Even if he can't pick up on clues for shit. But if Ryan could help it, Brendon wasn't taking the fall this time.

Licking the blood from his teeth, Ryan flipped open his phone.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ri-_

 

_“Yo! What’s up, mein Junge?_

 

“Hey Pete, so me and Brendon got into it again, and I fucked up…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this little tidbit (Also yes, I've decided to give this AU a name.)


End file.
